Absolution
by becsti
Summary: Adrian is struggling after the Lordly Tailor incident, her newfound strength wavering. Franziska returns to America after receiving a letter from Andrews, intent on proving that she is stronger than she thinks. Slow build-up to femslash. Written for the 2012 Wright-A-Thon.
1. Chapter 1

Written for a prompt on the PWKM during 2012 Wright-A-Thon. Based on a letter by askaceattorney on tumblr. The link will be on my profile. This is my first go at writing femslash; hope you enjoy!

* * *

Franziska von Karma was perfect; it was in her blood. So after she'd come to terms with her losses to Phoenix Wright, she decided that it wasn't enough for her to be perfect in court, but perfect in all other aspects of life as well.

It had been over a year since her disgrace in America and she'd won all twenty of the cases she'd prosecuted. Her career was perfect, her home was perfect, _she_ was perfect. It was if last year had never happened.

And life went on like this, blissfully disregarding her brief lapse of perfection. Until the letter arrived.

It came September 28. Her address was awkwardly scrawled out on the front of the envelope – clearly the sender was unfamiliar with German addresses. An international postage stamp in the corner confirmed her suspicions that the sender was foreign. It wasn't unusual for her to receive correspondence from those outside Germany, but they were always sent to her office, never her home. She had no time to read the letter though, she was expected in court shortly and a von Karma is always perfectly punctual.

On her return home from another win, she opened the letter, surprised to see it was from America. More specifically, Adrian Andrews. Her past, her disgrace, had finally caught up with her. She tossed the letter down in disgust, unread, and threw herself into another case.

But the letter continued to worry the edges of her mind until she could concentrate on her work no further. Frustrated with herself – a von Karma isn't afraid of mere words on paper – she marched over to where she'd carelessly discarded it. She sunk down onto the couch and read.

_**Dear Ms. Franziska von Karma,**_

_**I don't know who else to turn to. I'm sorry for irritating you, but I really need a friend right now…**_

Franziska frowned. She hadn't heard from Ms. Andrews for a whole year even though the woman had vowed to keep in touch. She'd assumed Andrews had decided better of it.

_**Recently, I held a Kurain Village exhibition. But there was an unfortunate incident with a stolen item and I ended up getting the backlash for it…**_

_**My past has yet again been exposed. I just can't handle it anymore… it feels like I'm alone in the dark and bitter world, like I'm useless…**_

By this point, although she would never admit it to herself, Franziska was concerned. Adrian Andrews was never the most stable person, but Franziska knew that deep down, Adrian was strong. She'd told the woman as much after _that_ case.

_**I'm ashamed in myself for admitting it, but I need help. I'll understand if you don't reply. But please… I'm not sure I can get through this on my own.**_

_** I'm not strong like you.**_

The letter ended there.

Franziska stood up and began pacing. What Andrews had said in her letter was nonsense. She was one of the strongest people Franziska knew. She may have had dependency issues in the past, but she overcame them, even as she faced murder charges. Franziska had witnessed Adrian's fortitude first-hand, had commended her courage and resilience. And a von Karma is_ never_ wrong.

_I'll not stand to be proven otherwise. If I have to convince her myself, then I will. _

She strode back to her desk, letter in hand, and went about writing a reply. She reiterated what she'd said to Andrews the last time they'd spoken.

_**I did not offer my help to a weak and useless woman… If you were ever going to give up, you would have done so back then.**_

She knew that the veracity of her words alone would not convince Adrian Andrews. Considering the woman's past nature…

_**Fate, it seems, will have me back in that country shortly. If you seek my aid, you will have it. **_

It wasn't a total lie; she'd been meaning to return so that she could defeat Phoenix Wright once and for all. For a prosecutor of her stature, it wouldn't be difficult to take time off work on such short notice, especially since she'd be continuing her practice whilst she was gone.

And so it was settled. She finished off her reply and made a phone call to the Prosecutor's Office.

_It's time Adrian Andrews learnt how to wield a whip anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

**(AU in that F didn't leave her whip behind after 2-4)**

_Miles Edgeworth had won the case. He'd beaten Phoenix Wright, achieved what Franziska couldn't. She stormed off to the bathroom, cracking her whip at anything that needed a whipping. She paced back and forth, heels clicking loudly on the bathroom tiles. _

This can't be! How could such a foolish fool as he best me _again_? He's already proven himself to be no true von Karma. _I_ am his better, so I _should_ be better!

"_Fool!" she growled, lashing her whip at the sinks, breaking a soap dispenser in the process. It clattered to the ground, the loud sound echoing in the otherwise silent bathroom. She continued to pace, her breathing erratic until it dawned on her: Miles Edgeworth would have lost without her help. _She_ was the one who brought the videotape to the courtroom. Without it, Engarde would have walked free and Miles Edgeworth lose once again to Phoenix Wright. _

"_Fool," she repeated, but this time without the malice. A wicked grin spread across her face. Miles Edgeworth hadn't beaten Phoenix Wright on his own; he'd needed a _true_ von Karma to finish the job. _

So the playing field is level yet again. I knew he couldn't possibly have bested me. I'll show that fool what it means to be a von Karma, what it means to be _perfect_.

_But that would be for another time. She had no plans on staying in America. In fact, her plane back to Germany would leave tonight. She wound her whip around her palm and marched out of the bathroom, head held high. _

_Phoenix Wright was still foolishly celebrating his loss in the defendant's lobby, Miles Edgeworth and that young Fey girl as well. Franziska had had enough of his infuriating brand of folly for a lifetime and continued down the hall towards the underground parking lot. She flew down the stairs, eager to leave the place of her failure. Her rental car was only a few spaces away and as she reached for her keys, she heard a mumbled curse echo off the walls. She paused. At first glance she'd thought the lot empty. She surveyed the area warily; after only being shot a few days ago, there was no way she was letting another criminal sneak up on her again. In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blue and she swivelled quickly to face it. She slowly uncoiled her whip as her eyes continued to scan the area. _

"_Oh, damn it!" Franziska relaxed instantly. She recognised the voice. "Why is this happening _now_?" Franziska walked over as Adrian Andrews stood up, frowning at her car. _

"_Adrian Andrews." The woman spun around surprised she wasn't alone. _

"_Oh, Ms. Von Karma!" She readjusted her glasses. _

"_You seem troubled."_

_Adrian sighed. "My car has a flat tyre and I don't have a spare one."_

"_How irksome," Franziska said, tucking her whip into her belt. She'd have no use for it now. "May I be of assistance?" Normally, she wouldn't bother offering help, but Adrian was an exception. _

"_No, I'll be fine," Adrian replied. She grabbed her planner that had been sitting atop her car and flipped it open. "I have the repair company's number in here somewhere…"_

"_Of course." _How foolish of me, Adrian Andrews would never be so unprepared.

_Adrian balanced the small book in her left palm as she fished out her mobile phone._

"_Oh. With all that's gone on, I've forgotten to charge it."_

"_Here, have mine." Franziska offered Adrian her phone. She shuffled on her feet as Adrian phoned the repairs service. Did helping people normally feel this… awkward? Adrian hung up shortly after and handed back the mobile._

"_Thank you. They'll be here in 20 minutes."_

"_I see. I'll be go-"_

"_Thank you, truly," Andrews interrupted. "If it hadn't been for you, I could have been the one with the guilty verdict…"_

"_Nonsense. The –" Franziska snapped her mouth shut, coming foolishly close to saying something that Phoenix Wright would. "Only a fool would have thought you guilty." _

_Adrian hugged her arms around her body. "Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth sure thought I'd done it."_

"_Yes and they are the most foolish fools to ever live."_

"_But not you. _You _believed in me." Adrian smiled wistfully._

"_I'm no fool, Adrian Andrews. I'm a von Karma and perfection is my only destiny." Her hand tightened around her whip as she suppressed the urge to lash it at the ground. _

"_Nevertheless, I owe you." Adrian fiddled with her planner, her face turning sombre. "But now that Celeste's death has been avenged, I don't know what I'll do…"_

"_Adrian Andrews," Franziska said sternly. She was getting tired of this tripe. "You are stronger than you know. I have no doubt that you will be successful in your future endeavours."_

"_But I-"_

"_The time to give up has passed." Franziska was not one for inspirational speeches, but the words kept coming. "The worst has come and gone and yet here you are. Still. You'll not make a liar out of me, understand?"_

_Adrian nodded, eyes wide. "Y-yes, of course."_

_Franziska extended her hand. "Adrian Andrews, til we meet again."_

_Adrian gripped her hand firmly, determination shining in her eyes. "Goodbye, Ms. von Karma."_

_The prosecutor nodded and spun on her heel, returning back to her car. Adrian Andrews had a strength not unlike her own. She would endure. And endure well._

**/**

"Excuse me, ma'am? Ms. von Karma?" She woke to a light tap on her shoulder. "Could you please open you window blind. We'll be landing in half an hour," the flight attendant said, smiling. Franziska obeyed, shaking the fuzziness of sleep away. Below, she could see the lights of California twinkling in the night.

_Adrian Andrews, I'm never wrong. If I must, I will force your strength back to the surface with my own hand…_


	3. Chapter 3

Franziska arrived at the Hopes Spring Airport shortly after lunch. She'd slept for most of the flight so she didn't feel particularly jetlagged. Collecting her baggage, she marched through the terminal, the crowd parting to let her pass with ease. As she neared the exit, she approached those waiting for their loved ones to get off the plane. There would be no one waiting for Franziska. She ignored the foolish pang of longing in her stomach as she watched the happy reunions of friends and families.

"Ms. von Karma! Franziska!"

_Who is – _"Adrian Andrews?" She'd turned towards the voice to see the woman she'd come to help jog up to her.

"Hi! I thought I'd never find you in his crowd," Adrian exclaimed as she pulled Franziska in for a hug. The prosecutor stood in the embrace at a loss before awkwardly tapping Andrews on the back with her free hand.

"I hadn't expected you to be here," she said after they pulled apart.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," Adrian replied with a smile.

Franziska took in the woman before her. Adrian still wore the same glasses and similar clothing to last time she'd seen her, but her hair was shorter and she exuded a new air of confidence.

_This past year has been good to Adrian Andrews, despite her recent troubles._

"How did you know I would be arriving today?" Franziska asked as they started towards the exit.

"I have my ways…" Andrews tapped the planner that was tucked under her left arm.

"I'm impressed."

"One must always be prepared. Besides, I assumed you would need a ride."

They reached Adrian's car, a red hatchback, and it unlocked with a beep. With her luggage stored in the boot, Adrian started the car and Franziska hopped into the passenger seat.

"I haven't booked a hotel room yet, but I'll be staying –"

"Oh no, no. You're not booking a hotel room!" Adrian interrupted. "I asked you here, so it's only right that I offer you my hospitality as well."

"I assure, Adrian Andrews, that isn't nec –"

"It certainly is!" Adrian started the car and pulled out of the parking space.

Franziska left the discussion at that. Not because she couldn't win (she certainly could), but because she was proud of Adrian's assertiveness. _At least she's learnt_ something_ from me._

**/**

"Oh dear, please forgive the mess," Adrian said as they entered her apartment. Franziska pulled he luggage into the main room noting that although the room was far from perfect, it was by no means messy. "Please, make yourself comfortable," Adrian encouraged, motioning to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A tea. Thank you." Adrian nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Franziska ignored her host's invitation to sit, instead opting to take a wonder about the room. The furnishings were not up to von Karma standards (Franziska conceded that this was no easy feat) and there were very few signs of personality. There was a jar of purple flowers on the coffee table, a landscape painting on one wall and a single photograph on the mantle. Franziska picked it up to examine closer. Featured was Adrian Andrews, younger than Franziska had ever seen her, her arm around the shoulders of a brunette. _Could this be Celeste Impax?_ Noise from the kitchen alerted her to Adrian's return. She replaced the photograph and finally sat down on the couch.

"I hope you like camomile. That's all I had left."

Franziska took the cup. "It will suffice."

The two sipped their tea in silence for a moment. Franziska was not one for small talk and was unsure of whether to address the elephant in the room so soon.

"Well," Adrian started, setting her cup down on the table, "I suppose you'll want to know why I asked you here."

Franziska nodded.

Andrews sighed. "It all began last month. I was doing so well in my new position. I was working at Lordly Tailor, a prestigious department store, as the head manager of their art exhibitions. The latest exhibit was 'The Treasures of Kurain'. Unfortunately, one of the pieces was stolen by the infamous Mask DeMasque."

Adrian broke eye contact. "I, uh, also managed to break it before it was stolen."

Franziska's eyes widened. "I put it back together!" Adrian exclaimed. "Just not… in the way it was… before…"

"I know this case. The urn was returned, was it not?"

Andrews nodded. "Yes but… not before everyone knew how badly I'd stuffed up." She took a deep breath. "I just couldn't deal with the shame of failure even though everyone was being so _nice_."

"You resigned I take it?"

"Yes. I lost all self-confidence that I could perform my duties satisfactorily. I haven't been able to bring myself to apply for another job since…"

_This will not do. Has she forgotten all that I told her a year ago?_

"Adrian Andrews," Franziska began firmly, "you are one of the strongest people I know and you've dealt with far worse in the past. You'd do well to remember that you are unlike the rest of those weak fools. I see only one practical solution: you will come work for me."

"B-but –"

"This is not up for discussion. You will work as my personal assistant, learning from the best just what it is to be successful."

"Oh, I couldn't!"

"You can and you will," Franziska assured, almost breaking her cup as she slammed it onto the coffee table.

Adrian seemed to ponder this for a moment before a small grin spread across her face. "Will you teach me how to use your whip then?"

Franziska returned the smile with a victorious smirk. "If you're lucky."


End file.
